Where's Emma Taylor Morgan?
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: After the police find Amy the ever living question is Where's Emma Morgan? Sequel to Living The Dream
1. Chapter 1

**_Ten years later...._**

Reba was pacing her bedroom floor. She wanted her daughters back so bad. They had been gone now for ten years. She wished so much that her sons, Keleb and Nathan, knew their sisters. Keleb's 9 and Nathan's 7. Reba and Jack had told them all about their sisters. Each time the phone rang, Reba wanted it to be the police telling them that her daughters were safe and sound and that she could hold them again. It was the tenth anniversary of their disappearance and the city was going to hold a 'parade' to raise money to the search efforts.

It was late that night and Reba was trying to get ready but all she could do was cry. She really needed her daughters back. Amy was now fifteen and probably didn't remember anything about her family and her old life. Emma was now nineteen and Reba hoped that she remembered some of her life with them and could tell her sister, if they were even together, or alive. Suddenly the phone rang, pulling Reba back into reality. She picked up the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked into the phone as she wiped away her tears.

"Mrs. Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"This is the police station. We have your daughter, Amy." Reba was speechless. She was trying so hard not to cry again.

"Are you sure?" She mustered out to ask.

"Yes. Would you and your husband like to come down to get her?"

"YES!" Reba screamed. She hung up the phone about a minute later. She walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. "Keleb?" She asked, stopping her middle son. "Where's your father?"

"He's downstairs," Keleb answered his mother before disappearing into the bathroom behind her. Reba walked downstairs with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Why are you happy?" Jack asked as he cleaned off the kitchen table.

"THEY FOUND AMY!" Reba screamed.

Jack stared blankly at her. "What?" He asked her, in compete disbelief.

"They found her Jack. She's at the police station."

Jack smiled. "So why are we still here?" He asked before he pulled Reba out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba held tightly onto Jack's hand as they walked into the Nashville Police Station. They followed the chief into a room to wait for Amy. Both of them were shaking. They wanted so bad to hold their daughter again. They knew that she wasn't the same five year old that went missing all those years ago. "MOM!!!!DAD!!!!" Amy screamed as she ran to them. She hugged her parents tightly. They took their daughter home an hour later and as soon as she could lie down she fell asleep, obvious that she had a long day. Reba and Jack just stared at their daughter but they knew that they had to go the parade for their daughter. Both of them were already to go.

"Mom?" Hunter asked as Reba walked past him. She turned around on the heel of her shoe.

"Yes Hunter?"

"Are you leaving Amy here by her self for the first time?"

"No, Barbara Jean's coming over to watch her and your brothers."

"Am i going with you guys?"

"Emma's your twin isn't she?"

"Yeah," Hunter said with a smile as he walked out to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Reba was braiding Amy hair while she watched the news when she found a piece of paper woven into her hair. "Amy?" Reba said as she unwoven the piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Uhhh," Amy told her. Reba opened the folded piece of paper and read it.

**_Rosalinda Nell Morgan Born on May 13 2008 at 5:03 A.M weighing 9 pounds 7 ounces_**

Reba looked at her daughter. "You have a daughter?!?!"

"Yes, I was scared to tell you."

"Where is she?"

"She's in foster care. I gave her up after I was found." Reba hugged her daughter close as she started to cry. This isn't what Reba wanted but now she had a granddaughter.

"Let's go get her."

Amy glanced up at her mother. "Really. Your not mad?"

"Amy, I have you back and we have a new reason to look for your sister. How could I been mad?" Amy hugged her mother tightly.

* * *

Amy walked into her daughter's foster home early the next morning. "MOMMY!" Rosalinda screamed, running to hug her mother. Amy picked up her two year old daughter and cuddled her.

"I missed you my angel."

Rosalinda smiled. "Rosie missed mommy too." Reba smiled and walked behind Amy. She reached her fingers up to Rosalinda's face and caressed her cheek. Rosalinda hide her face into Amy's neck.

"It's okay, Rosie," Amy whispered to her scared little girl. "That's my mommy." Rosalinda looked at Reba then turned her head back into her mother's neck. Reba just graced her hand across her granddaughter's blonde hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Reba stood at the island counter in her kitchen as she was wrapping a present for Hunter's graduation when Amy walked in with Rosalinda following close behind her. "Mom?" Amy spoke up.

"Yes Ams?"

"I wanna go to school," She told her mother as she sat on the counter. Reba looked up completely shocked that one of children really wanted to go school then she remembered that Amy had never been to school.

"Really?"

"Yeah mom, i wanna be like hunter and graduate." Reba just smiled like an idiot.

"MOM!" Nathan screamed. "KELEB IS WEARING MY SHIRT!" Reba rolled her eyes and walked up stairs.

"Keleb take you brother's shirt off and go put on your own clothes."

"It was my shirt first!" Keleb screamed.

"Well now it's mine!" Nathan yelled back. Reba rolled her eyes and walked back downstairs. Instead of going back into the kitchen, Reba walked outside and got into her car. She put her head down on the steering wheel before starting the car.

Back inside, Jack saw Reba leaving the house and asked Keleb where his mother was going. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Reba just drove down the interstate. she didn't have a clue where she was going she was just happy to be getting away. Don't get her wrong she loved her family but she just needed time to herself. As she exited the major city, Reba felt a wave of mother's instinct overwhelmed her. She exited the highway and drove to the only motel for the next 5 miles. Reba checked in and went to her room. She flopped down on the bed. Reba thought she had been ready to face to the fact that her daughters weren't gonna come home, but now her young one was home and brought back the feelings that took Reba years to put behind her. She loves her family and her friends, but Reba need time to herself. Between her sons and the searches for her daughters, Reba and Jack never got anytime together. Suddenly her phone rang. Reba rolled over on the bed and checked the caller id. 'Lindie' was the name that flashed across the screen. Reba grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Melinda screamed through the phone.

"Melinda. What do you want?"

"Dad called me. Mom are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Mom."

"Okay im not fine! But i don't want to talk to you about it!"

"Please, tell me."

"Linda," Reba told her, in a warning tone.

"Mom," Melinda told her in the same tone.

"Fine! Melinda, it's just to much. To many things are happening right now."


End file.
